Momoshiro's Past Love
by Ai-Kusabana
Summary: Momo have fanboys! What will happen once the Seigaku ex Regulars found out? How will Ryoma react? First attempt at shounenai! Please R&R!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own Tennis no Ohjisama but I wish I did!

**Summary: **Momo have fanboys! They keep on confessing but Momo rejects them all. The reason: He still can't get over his past love. What will happen once the Seigaku ex-Regulars found out? How will Ryoma react?

**Warning: **The characters may be OOC and there might be OC in this story! Shounen-ai! RyomaxMomo!

**Momoshiro's Past Love**

**Prologue**

Today the sky is so beautiful,

And the air smells wonderful.

I hear the birds sing,

And I also hear children laughing.

When I look around I see flowers blooming,

And petals of cherry blossoms slowly falling.

The sun shines brightly,

And everyone seems so lively.

Everyone who passed me by wears a smile,

But I don't care and just decided to walk for a while.

Everyone seems so happy,

But I'm different 'cause I just feel lonely.

As I walk I keep my head down,

So that no one will see me frown.

If my friends saw me like this they'll be surprise,

And they'll say I'm not their cheerful friend who loves the sunrise.

It may be because I'm different in school than at home,

I act differently around them when I'm alone.

It seems I can't smile a true smile anymore,

And now I'm twice as broken as before.

No one can hear me whenever I cry,

And I just continue to live my life in lies.

During the day I wear my cheerful mask,

And I do all my daily tasks.

When night comes I feel so cold,

And I just wish I had someone to hold.

Everyone think I'm the happy-go-lucky guy who loves to eat and stuff,

But the truth is my life's been a bit rough.

I wish someday someone would heal this pain,

But sadly I have no one and my only comfort is the rain.

Maybe one day my tears will finally dry,

And just maybe I won't have anymore reason to cry.

I hope someday I'll find my own happiness,

Rather than feeling this never ending sadness.

**Author's Note: **Hi guys! This is my first time making a shounen-ai fic! I was inspired my classmates! Sorry for the crappy prologue! I know the poem's not that good but hope you guys like it! If you guys want me to continue this story then please review! Tell me what you guys think about this by reviewing! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticisms. Please Review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 1: My First Friend

Disclaimer: I wish I own Tennis no Ohjisama but I don't…

**Summary: **Momo have fanboys! They keep on confessing but Momo rejects them all. The reason: He still can't get over his past love. What will happen once the Seigaku ex-Regulars found out? How will Ryoma react?

**Warning: **The characters may be OOC and there might be OC in this story! Shounen-ai! RyomaxMomo!

**Author's Note: **Hi there! I wish you all a "Happy Valentine's Day!" Sorry for not updating sooner! I was really busy with things! Just wanted to thank **Old Fiat, Gwynhafra, Darth Claire, X.x.Meiko-sama.x.X, TenderWordsForgotten, fox gal **and **StrawberryJubilee** for reviewing! Thanks for all the comments! I really appreciate it! By the way, thank you **StrawberryJubilee** for adding this fic to the MomoRyo C2! Anyhow here's the 1st Chapter! Enjoy!

**Momoshiro's Past Love**

**Chapter 1: My First Friend**

A boy with short black spiky hair and has obsidian eyes who's at the age of 16 is walking his way thru the park. He is wearing a Seigaku High School uniform with white rubber shoes. Once at the park, he saw a playground with a fountain in the middle of it. He looked around and smiled as he saw that the swings were unoccupied. Grinning sheepishly, he made his way to a swing and sat down. He held the chains and started rocking back and forth. He smiled and said…

"I feel like such a little kid again… chuckle but I'm not a kid anymore… I'm already a teenager and yet I don't act like one."

He sighed and then look up at the blue sky which has a tinge of orange for the sun is already disappearing and in no time the moon will replace the sun in the sky with the stars accompanying it.

"The sky is so beautiful… especially now since the sun is setting. The sunset… Today reminds me of that time… the day I met _him_…"

Flashback…

The sun was already setting. Petals of cherry blossoms dance in the wind. A boy with black spiky hair about the age of 6 was sitting alone on a swing in the park. He is wearing a white shirt with matching white shorts and white rubber shoes. He was watching children his age playing with each other. He look at them sadly and thought…

'_I wish I could play with them… They all look so happy… I wonder… How would one feel if they're surrounded by friends?'_

He felt so lonely inside. He never had friends before. No one would come play with him. Boys his age sometimes bully him. They say he's too timid and shy like a girl.

Flashback… (2 years before he turned 6)

A group of boys were playing tag at the park. A boy about 4 years old was watching from afar. Gathering his courage, he walk towards the group of boys playing tag.

"_Ano…"_

The boys look at him and he couldn't help but blush. One of the boys, ask…

"_Nani? Do you what something?"_

He nodded and ask…

"_Can I play with you?"_

The boys look at each other and grin then look back at him.

"_Can you play tag?"_

"_Yes, I think I can."_

One of the boys raise an eyebrow at him.

"_You think?"_

He nodded and said…

"_I don't know how to play tag."_

The boys blink and stared at him. Feeling uncomfortable, he ask if something was wrong. The boys then burst out laughing. Confused he ask…

"_Did I do something wrong?"_

The guys gave him another look and once again started laughing. One of the boys said…

"_You've never played tag before? Everyone knows how to play."_

"_You're weird! What are you a girl?"_

"_Maybe you're just staying inside your house playing dolls!"_

With that last statement the group once again erupted in a fit of laughter. He blushed in embarrassment. One of the boys notice and said…

"_Look guys! He's blushing!"_

"_Just like a girl!"_

"_Why don't you just go home!"_

"_Sorry but boys like us don't play with a weakling!"_

Hurt and broken he ran away, tears falling from those beautiful obsidian eyes.

End of Flashback…

Just remembering about that bring tears to his eyes and was threatening to fall but he willed them back. He heard them laughing and talking good-naturedly and felt his heart aching. He then averted his gaze from the children to the ground. Suddenly a shadow hover above him. He then look up to see a boy much older than him by 2 years or so. The boy has short brown hair and has dark-brown eyes. He is wearing a blue shirt and black shorts with white rubber shoes. The boy was staring at him with a smile gracing his lips.

"_Hi there! I'm Aoyama Takumi! What's your name?" The boy with brown hair ask._

"_Uhm… I uhm… I'm Momoshiro. Momoshiro Takeshi. Ni-nice to meet you." The boy with black hair reply shyly._

"_Nice to meet you too! Ne, Why are you alone? Where are your friends?" The boy now named as Takumi ask as he took a seat on the swing beside him._

"_I'm always alone. I don't have friends. They say I'm too timid and shy like a girl so…" Takeshi trailed off looking away._

Takumi frowned at the reply and felt his heart ache as he saw the forlorn look that adored the features of the younger boy.

'_I can see that he had a hard time. Someone so pure and innocent shouldn't be treated this way. I know! I'll be his friend!'_

He took the younger boy's hand into his own. He saw Takeshi's surprise look and notice a faint blush adorning his cheeks. He then smiled and said…

"_I'll be your friend. I'll stay with you always. Would you like to be friends?"_

The tears the younger boy had been holding was now flowing freely down his cheeks. He then began to sob.

"_Eh? What wrong? Did I say something to make you upset?" Takumi ask worriedly._

Takeshi shook his head and look at the older boy.

"_You didn't do anything wrong. I-it's just I never had any friend so…" _

He then hug the older boy and whispered…

"_Arigatou… Hontou ni Arigatou…"_

Takumi smiled and hug the younger boy back.

'_Such a cute kid! I won't let anyone hurt you. I'll protect you no matter what.'_

He then patted the younger boy's head…

"_Since we're friends now we should call each other by our first name. I'll call you Ta-chan and you can call me Taku-kun."_

Takeshi nodded and ask…

"_Demo, why Ta-chan not Ta-kun?"_

"_Because Ta-chan sounds kawaii and you look so kawaii when you smile. Don't cry anymore. I hate seeing you in pain."_

Takeshi blushed and then offered a genuine smile to the older boy.

'_I won't cry anymore because now you're here.'_

End of Flashback…

The 16 year old teen close his eyes and continued to rock himself back and forth slowly. A fond smile is gracing his lips and a contented look on his face. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the sky glowing as the sun continue to set. Soon enough, the moon will come and light the night sky and the stars will shine captivating its audience with its beauty.

The park is already deserted. No one is no longer there except for him. He's alone yet he doesn't seem to mind. The breeze that past by him was refreshing and it ruffled his hair lightly. The silence was comforting and he love every minute of it. He begun to hum a song and when he close his eyes, he saw an image of a brown-haired teen with dark-brown eyes.

'_Wherever you are right now… my heart would always be yours. My dreams would always be of you and no one else. My first friend, my best friend and the love of my life.'_

If someone would watch the scene afar they'll think that it's as if they're looking at a painting for it seems as if it was captured in a canvas. But if one would be near, then they'll see how real the scene is. For there was a teenage boy swinging himself slowly and a faint hum could be heard. The teen look so ethereal as his black hair was being played by the wind and the orange hue in the sky as the background is perfect. The teen has a serene look on his face but his eyes has a far away look in them as if he's reminiscing and remembering a certain memory in the past. Indeed, it was a beautiful sight and to anyone who have seen it, the scene would always stay in there hearts. The mind may forget but the heart wouldn't.

**Author's Note: **Hi there! This is Chapter 1! Again, "Happy Valentine's Day!" I'm sure you guys probably know who the teen is! By the way, Takumi is my OC! He's Momo's childhood friend and first love. The flashback was on how they met each other. There will be more flashbacks so please bear with me. There might be more OC as well but they'll just play the role of being Momo's fanboys and some will be his old time friends in grade school and it will be through them that the Ex-regulars and Ryoma would find out about Momo's fanboys and his past love. Boy's love would be in the next chapters. The others age will be revealed in the next chapter.

Nani – What?

Demo – But

Arigatou – Thank you

Kawaii – Cute

I hope you guys like the 1st chapter! Tell me what you guys think about this by reviewing! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticisms. Please Review! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 2: Attraction?

Disclaimer: I wish I own Tennis no Ohjisama but I don't…

**Summary: **Momo have fanboys! They keep on confessing but Momo rejects them all. The reason: He still can't get over his past love. What will happen once the Seigaku ex-Regulars found out? How will Ryoma react?

**Warning: **The characters may be OOC and there might be OC in this story! Shounen-ai! RyomaxMomo!

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Finally, an update! Sorry for not reviewing sooner! Just wanted to thank **X.xMeiko-samax.X, fox gal, StrawberryJubilee, kye-09, Shinigami **and **Darth Claire **for reviewing! Thanks for the comments! Hope you'll enjoy the 2nd Chapter!

**Momoshiro's Past Love**

**Chapter 2: Attraction?**

The sky was of orange hue which indicates the sunset. A boy with raven-black hair and golden eyes at the age of 15 is grumpily walking towards a nearby park. He is wearing the Seigaku Junior High uniform and is also wearing a white cap. As he walks, he keeps mumbling something about…

"Stupid sempais… Making me go to the park… Stupid Momo-sempai…"

When he arrived at the park, he scanned the area for any sign of his sempai. Looking around, he noticed that the park is completely deserted. He then began to think that Momo has left already and is probably eating in some nearby restaurant. He then arrived at the playground and saw that it was also deserted and began to leave when he noticed a figure on one of the swings. Curious to who it might be, he began making his way to the swings. As he began walking, he could hear a soft hum coming from the stranger. As he got closer, he recognized the person swinging back and forth. It was his sempai.

His eyes widen a bit as he looked at scene in front of him. His sempai is slowly swinging back and forth, humming a soft melody, the breeze playing with his hair and the sunset as its background. He also noticed that this is the first time he saw a peaceful expression on his sempai's face. It looks so unreal. He's even wondering if he's dreaming. To put it simply, the scene in front of him is breath-taking. He was too busy staring that he hadn't even noticed that the humming has stop and his sempai is calling him. He was snap out of his thoughts when Momo shouted his name…

"Echizen!"

"Huh?"

"You okay?" Momo ask worry evident in his voice.

It took Echizen a minute to remember that he'd been staring at Momo for a while. He then put his cap down to hide his blushing face and fortunately Momo was too worried to notice.

"Ne, you okay?" Momo ask again.

"Yeah…" He answered.

"You've been staring for a while… that's not like you… what's up?" Momo ask still worried.

"I don't stare and nothing's up."

"Come on! I know something's wrong!" Momo whined.

Echizen then look at Momo.

"You look so…"

Momo blink at him and said…

"So?"

"You look so childish." Echizen said with a blank look on his face.

"Hmph!" Momo pouted cutely.

'_I can't believe I'm thinking this… but he does look cute. Argh! Why am I thinking like this?!? Momo-sempai is just so childish… well… childish in a cute way.' _Echizen thought with a smirk gracing his lips. Unfortunately, Momo noticed.

"What are you smirking about?" Momo ask curious.

"Nandemonai."

"Why are you here anyway?"

"Oishi-sempai asked me to look for you."

"Eh? Why's that?"

"He's worried about you."

"Why would he worry about me?"

Echizen look at him as if he had just grown another head.

"You don't remember?"

"Huh?"

Now Momo's even more confused. He knows that Oishi is the mother hen of Seigaku and he tends to worry a lot but why worry about him? As far as he knows, he's not sick or hurt… well… not physically hurt. That is until Echizen reminded him of what he did to make the mother hen of Seigaku to worry.

"You said you'll just go to the park to see if there's someone selling hamburgers at the park or if there's a nearby restaurant. He began to panic when an hour has passed and there was still no sign of you."

Now he remembered. The ex-Seigaku regulars with Echizen decided to have a little gathering today to play tennis together. He remembered asking Tezuka-buchou's permission to go to the park and he certainly remembered that food is not the reason. Like he's gonna tell them that.

"I've been gone that long?"

Echizen just nods.

"But why you?"

"What do you mean, why me?"

"If you didn't want to come, why did you come? You could just decline."

"They ask me to."

Momo grinned.

"What?"

"They didn't ask you. They _threaten_ you." Momo said still grinning.

"…"

Momo burst out laughing. "I knew it!"

"Che…" Echizen then turned around to leave.

"Oi! Where are you going?"

"Back to the tennis court."

Momo stood up and followed Echizen out. Momo was walking behind him. Both walk in silence until Echizen spoke…

"You're quiet."

"Huh?" Momo ask startled.

"You're usually talkative."

Momo stopped on his tracks. _'He's right. How could I let my guard down? I should be more careful.' _With that thought in mind, he put his happy mask back on and decided to walk beside Echizen.

"It's unlike you to be worried."

"I'm not worried."

"You've grown."

Echizen smirk. "It was just a late growth spurt. I'm taller than you now."

"Hey! You're just taller by an inch."

"Hn."

"Brat! Anyway, there's no one selling hamburgers there. It was really a shame…" Momo started to talk non-stop about how there was no one selling hamburgers and so on.

Echizen just kept quiet. _'Well… it seems his back to normal. But I've got this strange feeling that something's wrong with him.' _He then looked at Momo from the corner of his eyes. _'If ever there's a problem I'm sure he'll tell me.'_

Momo noticed Echizen looking at him from the corner of his eyes. He just kept talking and talking while thinking…

'_I'm sorry Echizen. I feel guilty for hiding things from you but… It's for the best. Let's keep it this way.'_

Echizen averted his gaze towards the road. He began to think back on the previous happenings.

'_Before… at the park… I just thought of Momo-sempai as simply breath-taking. Just a while ago… I thought of him being cute. There's this weird feeling whenever I look at him. But why? He's not at all cute… he's… childish. He's also noisy, talkative, stubborn, clumsy, and tends to eat a lot but… he's a good friend, kind, caring, understanding, and tends to worry a lot sometimes. Sigh… I don't know what to think anymore. Could I possibly be attracted to him? Nah… impossible… besides we're both guys.'_

The two tennis players just kept walking towards their destination.

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Sorry if Ryoma or Takeshi's OOC but I did give a warning before the start of the chapter. Sorry if there's nothing much going on between them. The others will appear in the next chapter. The fanboys will also appear in the next chapter!

By the way, for the next chapter I need a description on what Momoshiro household and Momo's room would be like. It needs to be big not as big as Atobe's but big. So please give me ideas. It will surely help me!

Sempai – seniors

Nandemonai – nothing

I hope you guys like the 2nd chapter! Tell me what you guys think about this by reviewing! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticisms. Please Review! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 3: Chocolates and A Confession

Disclaimer: I wish I own Tennis no Ohjisama but I don't…

**Summary: **Momo have fanboys! They keep on confessing but Momo rejects them all. The reason: He still can't get over his past love. What will happen once the Seigaku ex-Regulars finds out? How will Ryoma react?

**Warning: **The characters may be OOC and there might be OC in this story! Shounen-ai! RyomaxMomo!

**Author's Note: **Hi there! Sorry it took a long time for an update!!! I was really busy studying for our final exams and then the whole class decided to spend our last day of school together by going to the amusement park, swimming and going to the mall with our homeroom teacher!!! It was a lot of fun but it's also the reason I couldn't update for a while!!! Really sorry!!!

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, kye-09, Shinigami, fox gal, Darth Claire, Naoki, X.xMeiko-samax.X **and to my** Anonymous reviewer** for reviewing and for suggesting on how Momo's room and the Momoshiro household should look like! I will use the ideas for the future chapters!!! Here's Chapter 3! Enjoy!

**Shinigami: **About your question… yes, I know it's weird but I find it cute! XD Hope you get what I mean!

**Anonymous: **I'm very happy you like the pairing and the flow of the story!

**Momoshiro's Past Love**

**Chapter 3: Chocolates and A Confession**

It was a bright and sunny day in Tokyo. Every street in the city is either decorated with red banners or pink ribbons. This day the most sold merchandise is chocolates, flowers and cards. Couples walk happily, laughter fills the air and everyone has smiles on their faces. Indeed this day is very special. Today is Valentine's Day. A day where girls give chocolates or love letters to their fathers, brothers, guy friends or to they guy they like and admire. Now… Let's see how Momo is doing…

**At Seigaku High School…**

_Grade 1, Class 3_

A group of girls are surrounding Momo. They're giving him chocolates with smiles on their faces. Momo was thanking them and is accepting the chocolates happily.

"Arigatou, minna-san!" Momo said happily.

"No problem, Momo-chan!" Girl 1 said happily.

"It's at least we could do to repay you for all the good things you've done." Girl 2 said.

"Thanks for all your help!" Girl 3 said bowing politely at Momo.

"You're such a great friend! We're glad we met you!" Girl 4 said.

"Ah… It's nothing special… I just did what I think is right." Momo said embarrassed.

"giggles… Yeah we know… You're such a nice guy. Its no wonder even boys like you." Girl 2 said with a sly smile.

"I… er… uh…" Momo stuttered.

The girls once again erupted in a fit of giggles and Momo becomes even more embarrassed. Before anyone could say anything, a boy with chestnut hair and blue eyes came and greeted them.

"Yo!"

"Hello, Wataru!" Momo greeted with his usual smile.

"Hi, Wataru!" The girls chorused.

"Hey, do you girls mind if I borrow Momo for a bit?" Wataru asked.

"No, we don't mind. We already consumed much of his time anyway." Girl 1 said.

"See you later!" The girls chorused waving at the 2 boys.

"See ya!!!" Momo said waving back. He then turned his attention to Wataru and ask "What's up?"

Wataru smiled and shook his head saying "Nothing. Just want to tell you something. Let's walk for a while." With that, Wataru started walking outside of the classroom with Momo quietly following behind. They walked in silence until they arrived near the Seigaku Tennis Courts. Wataru stopped on his tracks and face Momo with a serious expression on his face.

"Momo I…" Wataru said trailing off and looking at the ground.

"Hmm…" Momo said waiting for whatever it is he's gonna say.

"Momo… I… I really really like you!"

"Hm… I know!" Momo said.

"You do?" Wataru asked hope in his heart.

"Yeah… I mean we wouldn't be good friends if I didn't like you!" Momo said smiling.

Wataru sweatdropped. "You don't get it, do you?" Momo look at him confused. Wataru sighed and said…

"That's not what I meant… I mean… I think I've fallen in love with you!"

Momo's eyes widened. He was taken aback by the confession. He sadly looks at Wataru and said…

"I'm sorry but… I don't feel the same way. I… I'm in love with someone else."

"Ah… I see… Are you two together?"

"Uhm… Yeah, we are. I'm really sorry."

Wataru shook his head and smiled at him. "I understand. No need to be sorry but… Hey, we can still be friends, right?"

Momo smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

Wataru looked at his watch and said "It's already time for your tennis practice. You should hurry or you'll be late."

"Right. Wataru… you're a great guy. I'm sure you'll find that someone special someday." Momo said reassuringly before running off to the direction of the tennis club dressing room.

Wataru then began his way back to the classroom. On the way, he bumped into a group of boys. He smiled and greeted them.

"Hey, Fanclub Members!"

"Hey, Wataru! Want to come with us?" Fanboy 1 asked.

"Where?"

"We're gonna watch Momo-chan practice at the tennis courts." Fanboy 2 said.

"Ah… I'll pass."

"You sure? You're gonna miss out!" Fanboy 1 asked again.

"Yeah… I'm sure."

"Momo's gonna wear his tennis uniform which means… he's gonna wear shorts! Are you sure you wanna miss seeing Momo's legs?" Fanboy 3 asked while drooling.

"Baka!" Fanboy 4 said whacking him with a large mallet.

"Don't be such a pervert!" The other fanboys chorused.

Fanboy 1 then turned his attention to Wataru and asked again. Wataru just smiled and politely declined.

"Suit yourself!" Fanboy 5 said shrugging.

Momo's fanclub then began to make their way to the tennis courts all the while chanting…

"Momo-chan Forever!!!"

Wataru sweatdropped at the fanclub's antics and prayed to whoever God is listening that Momo wouldn't get grope or glomp by his perverted and obsessive fanboys.

**At The Tennis Courts…**

"Achoo!!!" Momo sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold, Momo-chan?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"I don't know sempai. I was feeling fine a while ago." Momo said.

"There is 10 percent that you're catching a cold and 90 percent that someone is talking about you." Inui said while scribbling in his notebook.

"Hmm… I'm sure I'm not catching a cold but why would someone be talking about me?" Momo asked.

"Saa… Maybe that person talking about you might be a friend… or an admirer." Fuji stated with a mischievous smile.

"Eh?" Momo asked surprised.

"Are you gonna be alright, Momo-chan?" Taka asked.

"Yeah… No worries!" Momo said giving them a reassuring smile.

"That's great, Nya!" Eiji said while glomping Momo.

"Alright, get back to running laps!" Tezuka said.

"Hai, Buchou!"

And so the practice began. After three hours or so the practice finally ended. Each member went their separate ways. As Momo got home, he was greeted by their butler, James.

"Tadaima."

"Okaeri, Takeshi-sama."

"I'll be up in my room if you need me."

Momo proceeded upstairs to go to his room. Before he could enter, a girl at the age of 9 with long-black hair reaching down to her mid-back which has garnet red highlights tied in a ponytail, wearing the Hyotei Elementary School uniform and amethyst purple eyes greeted Momo with a hug. Momo smiled and hug her back.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Nii-sama!" The girl said handing Momo 2 boxes of chocolates.

"Arigatou, Rina-chan. Demo, why are there 2 boxes of chocolates?" Momo asked.

"The other one is from Reira-chan." Rina said.

"I see. Tell Reira-chan I said thank you and tell her brother to come visit me often."

Rina nods before running off to her room.

Momo then entered his room and put his school and tennis bag on his bed. He put the chocolates he received from his female classmates, friends and fanboys on his desk. He change into a blue v-neck t-shirt, black slacks and slippers. He grabbed the cordless phone on his desk and seated himself on his bed and then dialed a certain number.

_Kring… Kring… Kring…_

"Moshi moshi…" The voice on the other line said.

"It's me, Takeshi."

"Ah… Happy Valentine's Day!"

"Happy Valentine's Day to you too!"

"So, did something interesting happened?"

"Nah… same old although Wataru confessed to me aside from that nothing."

"…"

"Hmm… Aki? You still there?"

"He confessed!!! How could you say it so casually!" The voice on the other line shouted making Momo winced.

"Alright! Calm down!!! I didn't know he likes me that way!!!"

"You didn't know? You're so dense."

"Well I'm sorry I'm still dense!"

"So… you rejected him?"

"Of course… I feel bad though but I'm sure he'll find the person right for him someday."

"Yeah… you know… if the others find out that we're this close they'll throw a fit!"

"Hahaha!!! Yeah… we actually fight a lot when we're with them…"

"That's because we're acting… We can't let them know…"

"Even your best friend doesn't see through you…"

"It's better that way."

"Are you happy?"

"Huh?"

"I mean are you happy being in Fudomine? Being the vice captain? Being best friends with Ibu?"

"Of course I am but…"

"It's hard for you to be with Tetsu."

"Ah… It is hard. It's hard to forget about your first love."

"If he hurts you or make you cry again just tell me and I'll call the whole gang so we can beat him up!"

"Hahahahahaha!!! Sure! Don't worry he's taking good care of me. Besides, we're still close."

"He better be! Ne, Aki… Why are you hiding your face?"

"You mean my bangs?"

"Yeah… you should let the world see how beautiful you look. I mean you have beautiful blue eyes and you just cover them up."

"Ah… well unlike you Takeshi I don't want perverted fanboys coming after me. It will increase the chance of the team to know who I am."

"Hey! I never did wish for perverts!!!"

"Yeah, yeah… Aren't you the same? You don't want them to know you're real status in life."

"Yeah… I don't want them to know…"

"Now, do you understand?"

"Yeah… It'd be hard for you and Tetsu if they finds out that you two are from a rich family not to mention you two had a relationship."

"Hmm…"

"Oh! I gotta go now. It's time for dinner." Momo said while looking at the clock on his desk.

"Ah… Oh by the way, tell Rina-chan and Reira-chan that Tetsu and I love the chocolates."

"Sure. See yah!"

"Bye."

Momoshiro put the phone to the receiver and went down to the dining room to have dinner.

**Somewhere in London…**

A boy at the age of 18 with short dark-brown hair and brown eyes wearing a white t-shirt and black pants sat on a couch near the fireplace. The boy is looking at a picture of 2 boys wearing identical grade school uniform. The older one has brown hair and was smiling widely while the younger one has black hair and was smiling shyly. A knock was heard and the boy was interrupted from his musings.

"Come in."

A man wearing a black suit and black sunglasses came in. He has short green hair and is carrying a package. He handed the package to the boy.

"It just came in today, Master Takumi."

"Ah… Thank you, Wei. You may take your leave."

Wei bowed and took his leave. Takumi look at the package and opened it. Inside is another box and a card. He opened the box and inside is a star-shaped chocolate. He then read the card. It says…

_To Takumi:_

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_I made you a star-shaped chocolate so that you can wish for anything you want and I hope that whatever you wish for will come true. It's just like when we wish upon a shooting star. I heard that Love is a portion of the soul itself and it is the same nature as the celestial breathing of the atmosphere of paradise. If this saying is true… then I'm sure your wishes will come true. Keep on believing! Take good care of yourself. Everyone misses you so come back soon! _

_Love,_

_Takeshi_

Takumi smiled and said "A wish… anything I want… But all that I ever wanted in this world is you, my dear Takeshi."

**Author's Note: **Hi there, everyone!!! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm sorry if Ryoma's not in this chapter! I know it's a bit late for Valentine's but its needed. So anyway, Rina is Momo's younger sister and yes she's studying at Hyotei! Not much is known about Momo's siblings so I just needed to make one but can't think of anything so I ask Gwang Fei for help. Thank you, Gwang Fei for the character info! It's great!!! Oh, and yes the Momoshiro family has a butler! Well, I did make them rich!

How do you like Momo's fanboys? Sorry I was too lazy to name them and his female classmates! Hmm… Fuji has that mischievous smile… Could it be that he knows Momo has fanboys? How about the friend he's speaking with on the phone? Can you guess who it is? I did give a pretty obvious hint! This chapter is pretty long! Hope you guys don't mind! I'll try to update as soon as I can so please bear with me!!!

Arigatou – thank you

Minna-san – everyone

Hai – yes

Buchou – captain

Tadaima – I'm home

Okaeri – Welcome Back

Demo – but

Ne – Hey

I hope you guys like the 3rd chapter! Tell me what you guys think about this by reviewing! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticisms. Please Review! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	5. Chapter 4: Meeting an Old Friend

Disclaimer: I wish I own Tennis no Ohjisama but I don't…

**Summary: **Momo have fanboys! They keep on confessing but Momo rejects them all. The reason: He still can't get over his past love. What will happen once the Seigaku ex-Regulars finds out? How will Ryoma react?

**Warning: **The characters may be OOC and there might be OC in this story! Shounen-ai! RyomaxMomo!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait guys! I wasn't able to post cause there's like something's wrong with the site and I couldn't post! TT Really really sorry!!!!! I'm begging for your forgiveness! I was also busy looking for inspiration and busy with taking care of things to assure my future.

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, fox gal, kye-09, X.xMeiko-samax.X, Darth Claire, Abyss, naoki **and to my cousin **John** for reviewing! Thank you soo much! You guys brighten up my day!!!

A few messages to some of my lovely reviewers:

**kye-09 and Gwang Fei: **Thanks for checking out my new fic **You Deserve It**!

**naoki: **I'm glad you like Chappie 3 cause I did too!!! Hope you'll check out my new fic!

And to…

**Abyss: **I'm sooo happy you like my story!!! Hope you'll continue to support, review and read this fic! Oh and love the review! Btw, wave that 'Go RyoMomo!' flag wildly!!!!!! XD

**Momoshiro's Past Love**

**Chapter 4: Meeting an Old Friend**

It was a nice and sunny day; the sun is shining brightly and a bit warm but refreshing breeze can be felt. The Regulars decided to hang out and have fun; unfortunately, they forgot to inform a certain black spiky haired regular, who is busy doing his homework in his room at the moment.

One by one, the regulars showed up at the assigned meeting place. The first one to arrive is Tezuka, followed by Fuji. Then came Inui with Kaidoh and Eiji with Oishi, followed by Taka. They are only waiting for two more persons, and then they're ready to go. After a few minutes, Echizen arrived but there was still no sign of Momo. They waited a few more minutes but still there were no sign of the amethyst eyed regular.

"I wonder where Momo is?" Taka said looking at his watch.

"What if he couldn't come because he's sick or maybe he had an accident?!?!" Oishi said panicking.

"Don't say thing like that, nya! I'm sure Momo-chin's fine, nya!" Eiji said.

"Eiji's right. Don't worry too much. Momo can take care of himself." Taka said reassuringly.

"Are you guys sure Momoshiro was informed about today?" Inui asked while scribbling something on his notebook.

"Come to think of it, didn't Momo got home early yesterday?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah, nya! He even told us he has something to take care of at home so he needed to go home early, nya!" Eiji said.

"Well… I'm sure I told everyone about it and I even called Echizen." Oishi said worrying then it hit him. "Oh my…"

"What's wrong, Oishi?" Eiji asked.

"When Momo left yesterday I bumped into him on his way out but… I forgot to mention about our plans for today!!!"

"That is a problem." Fuji said.

"Maybe we can call Momo-chin on his mobile and then he can come here to join us, nya!" Eiji said.

"I'll call him." Fuji said.

_Kring… Kring… Kring…_

"Moshi, moshi…"

"Momo it's me Fuji."

"Ah, Fuji-sempai! Why'd you call?"

"Well… you see… we're at the street tennis courts."

"At the street tennis courts? Why do we have a practice today? I think I might have forgotten! I'm sorry, Fuji-sempai!!! I'll be there as soon as I can! Can you please tell buchou and the others to wait for me?!?!?!" Momo said panic in his voice then there was a loud…

_Crash!_

"Oomph!"

"Momo, are you alright?" Fuji asked worry in his voice.

"What's wrong, Fujiko-chan?" Eiji asked noticing the look of worry on his friend's face.

"I think Momo fell off a chair." Fuji said.

"He fell off!!!!!!!!" Oishi said panicking.

"Momo-sempai no baka." Echizen said pushing his cap down to cover his face.

"I hope he's alright." Taka said.

"Ii… Data…" Inui said scribbling something on his notebook.

"Fssshhh…" Kaidoh hissed.

Tezuka sighed.

"Momo are you-"

"Master Takeshi! What happened?" A voice in the background asked.

"Master Takeshi! Are you alright?" Another voice.

"Call an ambulance! Get a doctor!" A third voice. Then there were more voices.

"Fuji-sempai! Ah… I'm gonna be there so please wait for me!" Momo's voice.

"Ah wait! There's no practice! We just decided to hang out and have fun." Fuji said.

"Ah… okay! I'll be there as soon as I can! See yah there!" Momo said then he hung up.

"Fujiko-chan! What did Momo-chin say, nya?" Eiji asked.

"He said he'll be here. Oh and he's fine." Fuji said smiling.

"Thank God!" Oishi said sighing in relief.

Fuji just continues to smile all the while thinking… _'Now why did those people call Momo, Master Takeshi? Hmm… I have to confront Momo about this.'_

**Momoshiro's Room…**

Momoshiro sighed. He was on the ground holding his mobile phone on his right hand. Beside him lies the fallen chair he was sitting on a minute ago. Most of their family servants and body guards are standing on the doorstep of his room. No matter how he tried to reassure them that he's fine, they keep fussing about his condition; about how he needed a doctor, how they have not done their job and blah, blah, blah… Luckily, a man in his 50's came to see what the fuss was about.

"Now what's going on here?" The man said.

"Well, we were cleaning the windows when we heard a crash coming from Master Takeshi's room. We were worried so we decided to check it out." One of the maids said.

"And?" The man said while raising an eyebrow.

"It seems he fell off the chair he was sitting on." Another maid said.

"How about you guys?" The man said looking at the bodyguards.

"We heard the maids screaming so we went here to see what the commotion was." One of the bodyguards said.

"In other words, you people panicked." The man stated.

The maids and bodyguards only nods as what the man said was true. The man then turned to Momoshiro and asked him if he's fine.

Momoshiro smiled and said… "I'm fine, James. I'm sorry if I worried you all."

James, the bodyguards and the maids smiled and nodded to him in response.

"I'm going out today, James. I'm with the regulars. Please inform Okaa-sama and Otou-sama about my whereabouts. Oh and please tell Drew to ready the car. I'm kinda in a hurry."

"Of course, Master Takeshi."

Just when Momo was about to change his clothes, a woman in her late 40's came to his room fuming. The only thing that Momo could think at the moment was… _'Uh-oh…'_

**Back at the Regulars…**

"What's taking Momo-chin long, nya?" Eiji said.

"Eiji, I've just called him. It'll take a while before he gets here." Fuji said.

"Fuji's right. I just hope he gets here alright." Oishi said.

"Don't worry, Oishi. I'm sure he'll arrive here safely." Fuji said reassuringly.

While, Oishi's busy talking with Fuji, Eiji was busy pouting because Momo's taking so long. Just then he saw a black blur approaching them. Squinting, he recognized the approaching blur as Momo.

"Momo-chin's here, nya!" Eiji said jumping happily.

"See, he arrived safely." Fuji said smiling as Oishi sighed in relief.

"Sorry, it took me a while." Momo said while grinning sheepishly. Everyone just looked at him.

'_Er… why are they looking at me like that?' _Momo thought feeling uncomfortable.

"Momo, your clothes…" Oishi said with a surprised look on his face.

"Eh? My clothes?" Momo said looking at his clothes.

Momo was wearing a black tank top that slightly showed off his well-toned stomach and black jeans that showed off his legs. A prussian blue denim jacket casually draped in his left hand, which was stuffed into his pocket with his right hand. Since he left in a hurry, he had forgotten to gel his hair and it was unruly yet at the same time, gave off the wild, cool and handsome visage.

"Saa… Momo, you look nice. I didn't know you would wear something like those." Fuji said.

"Ii data, Momoshiro can dress sexy." Inui said while scribbling in his notebook.

"Fssshhh… you look weird, Peach." Kaidoh said.

"I do?" Momo asked feeling embarrassed.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen said while putting his cap down to hide his blush. _'It's the first time he wore something like that. He looks hot! Argh!!! What am I thinking?!' _Echizen thought while blushing more.

"Momo, you look nice, nya! I didn't know you own those kinds of clothes." Eiji said smiling.

"I was in a hurry, Eiji-sempai." Momo said. He then turned his attention to Oishi who was slightly having a nosebleed. "Are you alright, Oishi-sempai?" Momo asked.

"I'm fine, Momo. No worries." Oishi said wiping the blood from his nose.

"You look nice, Momo." Taka said smiling at him.

"Arigatou, Taka-san." Momo said blushing.

"Well, you sure arrived fast considering I've just called a few minutes ago." Fuji said with his usual smile.

"Fuji's right. How did you get here so fast, Momo?" Taka asked.

"Er… Uhm…" Momo said while thinking of how he got to the meeting place.

Flashback…

Momo was about to change his clothes, a woman in her late 40's came to his room fuming. The only thing that Momo could think at the moment was… _'Uh-oh…'_

"_Master Takeshi!" _The woman said her hands on her hips.

"_Yes, Aimi?" _Takeshi asked.

"_What's this commotion all about?! As the heir to the Momoshiro Clan, you should know better than to cause something like this!" _Aimi said fuming.

"_Aimi, it's not Master Takeshi's fault. He just fell of the chair he was sitting on and we were worried so we all came here to check if he's fine." _James said while the bodyguards and the maids nodded in agreement.

"_And why did you fell off the chair?" _Aimi asked.

"_Cause uhm… Fuji-sempai called and said something about all the Regulars meeting up at the Tennis Courts and uhm… I thought I forgot so uhm… I panicked." _Takeshi said wishing to the Gods above to save him from Aimi's wrath.

"_Well, why didn't you say so?! Get going, Master Takeshi! The car's already waiting for you!" _Aimi said smiling.

"_Eh? Ah… I suppose I should go. Be back later!" _Takeshi said running to the drive way totally forgetting to change his clothes and gel his hair. Once he reached the drive way, he saw a limousine waiting for him.

"_Where to, Master Takeshi?" _Drew, their driver asked

"_To the bus stop near the street tennis courts and hurry!" _Takeshi said.

"_Aye, aye! But first put on your seat belt." _Drew said.

"_Uh… okay." _Takeshi said as he sat in the passenger seat, putting on the seat belt. Honestly, he was not sure why Drew would ask him to since everytime they drive he did not put it on.

"_Ready, Master Takeshi?" _Drew asked.

"_Ready." _Takeshi said.

"_Hold on tight!" _Drew warned.

Before Takeshi could respond, he slammed back into his seat as the scenery blurred past him.

When Takeshi looked at the speedometer, he saw the pointer pointing to 110 mph.

_"Drew! Slow down! We're going way too fast!!!" _Takeshi said panicking.

"_But Master Takeshi, we need to get there as soon as possible." _Drew said as he steps on gas some more the pointer pointing to 120 mph.

"_Drew! STOP!!! I don't want to die!!! NOOOOO!!! KAMI-SAMA TASUKETE!!!"_

Takeshi kept on screaming until they reach the bus stop near the street tennis courts.

End of Flashback…

'_There's no way, I'm gonna tell them that!' _Momo thought.

"Momo, are you alright? You look a little pale." Oishi asked worriedly.

"Eh? I'm fine, Oishi-sempai!" Momo said reassuringly.

"So, how did you get here so fast, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Well, there was no traffic and the driver of the bus drives really fast!" Momo said enthusiastically.

"Well, now that we're all here. Shall we get going?" Fuji asked looking at Tezuka.

Tezuka just nods.

They all began walking to the park. On the way to the park, Taka noticed that some people kept staring at them.

"Uhm… guys… I think they're staring at us." Taka said.

"Hmm… Taka-san is right." Fuji said.

"But why are they staring at us, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Mada mada dane." Echizen said.

"Fssshh… They're not only staring at us. They're also following us." Kaidoh said.

"Just ignore them." Tezuka said.

Just then a guy wearing a brown suit went to Momo.

"Hi there! My name's Evan! Here's my card." Evan said handing Momo a card.

"Huh?" Momo said confused.

"Call me." Evan said as he winked and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Momo asked.

"It seems you're attracting a few guys, Momo." Fuji said.

"Ii… Data…" Inui continued scribbling on his notebook.

"But why did he give me a card? What will I do with this?" Momo asked to himself. Echizen took the card from Momo's hand and tossed it in a nearby trash can.

"Why'd you do that?" Momo asked Echizen.

"Don't tell me you wanted to call him?" Echizen asked in a cold tone.

"No…" Momo said quietly.

"Then what's better to do than throw it away." Echizen said as he continued walking.

'_Geez, what's gotten into him?' _Momo thought.

"Inui…" Fuji said.

"What is it, Fuji?" Inui asked.

"What do you think about the way Echizen reacted?" asked Fuji.

"There's 88 percent chance that Echizen is jealous." Inui said.

"Ah… Interesting." Fuji said.

"Fuji…" Tezuka said.

"Hai, Tezuka?" Fuji asked.

"What are you planning?" Tezuka asked.

"Nothing, Tezuka." Fuji said smiling innocently at Tezuka.

Tezuka just sighed.

They kept walking until they reached the park. Once there, they saw a large crowd in the middle of the park. Curious, they decided to see what the commotion was. As soon as they got near the crowd, they fought there way to the front. They saw cameras flashing and saw people busy with make-ups and clothes.

"I think it's a photo shoot for a magazine." Fuji said.

"Ah… Does that mean those people posing are models?" Eiji asked.

"Yes they are, Eiji." Fuji said.

"Who's that guy?" Oishi asked.

"What guy, Oishi-sempai?" Momo asked.

"The one standing near that tree." Oishi said.

Standing by a large willow tree is a silver haired young man, posing in front of many cameras crowding him. He is clad in a black shirt with several buttons unbuttoned, black leather pants and black shoes while his left hand holding onto the right side of his shirt. His sapphire eyes piercing through the lens as he slightly smiled at the flashing lights.

"He must be one of the models." Taka said.

'_Hmm… he seems familiar.' _Momo thought.

"Fssshh…" Kaidoh hissed.

"It seems that he's the finale." Inui said.

"Why do you say that, nya?" Eiji asked.

"Because the crowd is dispersing and everyone's cleaning up." Inui said.

"Inui's right." Oishi said.

"Fssshh… What are you thinking, Peach?" Kaidoh asked.

Everyone turned their attention to Momo who looks like he's thinking too hard.

"I think I know that guy." Momo said.

"You must have seen him in a magazine." Taka said.

"Maybe… wait… silver hair with sapphire eyes!" Momo said his eyes shining.

"Yeah, he does have silver hair and sapphire eyes." Oishi said.

"What about it, Momo-sempai?" Echizen asked.

"I knew it! It's Touya!" Momo blurted out which draw the attention of the camera crew and the models to him.

"Momo keep your voice down!" Oishi said.

"Oops! Gomen." Momo said.

The silver-haired young man approached them.

"We're really, really sorry! He hadn't meant to shout so loud. Please forgive us." Oishi said bowing down.

"No need. I don't mind at all." The silver-haired guy said. His cold sapphire eyes looking at them and then his eyes landed on Momo.

"I knew it's you." Momo said smiling.

"You know him?" Taka asked.

"Yup!" Momo chirped.

"It's been a while, Takeshi." The silver-haired model said.

"Ah… Yes, it has been Touya." Momo said smiling wistfully.

"Oh, let me introduce them. The guy with red hair is Eiji-sempai. The one with the notebook is Inui-sempai. The one with the bandana is Mamushi. (glare) I mean Kaidoh! The one with two bangs is Oishi-sempai. The one with short brown hair is Taka-san. The one with long brown hair is Fuji-sempai. The one with brown hair and glasses is Tezuka-buchou and the one with the cap is Echizen." Momo said.

"You two must be closed." Fuji said smiling.

"What makes you say that, Fuji-sempai?" Momo asked tilting his head to the side cutely.

"Because you're calling each other by first name and the fact that his cold sapphire eyes seems to soften whenever he looks at you." Fuji said.

"Ah… your eyes are sharp. By the way, I am Shimizu Touya." Touya said.

"He's my childhood friend." Momo said.

"Ah… so that's why you two are calling each other by first name." Oishi said.

"Yes, and because I am also Takeshi's protector." Touya said smirking when he saw Momo blushed.

"Touya!!!" Momo whined while blushing.

"Protector?" Echizen asked while raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I was asked by his parents to keep an eye on him. That's the reason while I'm studying in the same school." Touya said.

"Eh? I didn't know you also study at Seigaku." Oishi said.

"It's because he's good at disguises." Momo said.

"Shouldn't we be on our way?" Tezuka asked.

"Tezuka's right. We're supposed to be bonding." Fuji said.

"Well, we have to go now, Touya." Momo said turning his attention to his friend.

"Ah… at school then?" Touya asked.

"Sure!" Momo chirped.

Momo was about was about to go when Touya embraced him. The guys were stunned.

"Touya?"

"Take care." Touya whispered.

"Of course, you worry too much." Momo said as Touya lets him go and gave him a kiss on the forehead.

"Che!" Ryoma said turning his eyes away from the two.

"Inui…" Fuji said.

"There's 99 percent that Echizen is jealous." Inui said.

"Momo-chin! It's time to go, nya!" Eiji said.

"See you tomorrow." Momo said as he began walking towards the guys.

**Author's Note: **Hi! It's been a while since I've last updated! This chappie is a long one, I know! But it's at least I can do for making you guys wait so long! Really sorry it took a long time! I hope you guys like this chappie! Thanks to **Gwang Fei** for helping me with this chapter and for giving me ideas!

Just gonna clear things up! Aimi is the Momoshiro Family's head maid. Drew is their family driver. Actually there are more drivers. It's just that he's Momo's personal driver. Drew drives really fast as in SCARY FAST once he knows that his master needs to get on his destination on time. Drew never drove like that before that's why Momo was soo scared. James is their head butler. And yes, the Momoshiro Family is rich! XD

The reason why people are staring at the guys was because Momo's hot!!! And there's no TouyaxMomo here! They're just friends! And yes, it's true that Touya was asked by Momo's parents to look after him but that's not only the reason. You'll find out about the other reason if you keep reading!

YES!!! Echizen is jealous!!! But he's still in denial! XD

Arigatou – thank you

Sempai – senior

Buchou – captain

Baka – idiot

Okaa-sama – mother

Otou-sama – father

Gomen – sorry

Kami – God

Tasukete – help

I hope you guys like the 4th chapter! Tell me what you guys think about this by reviewing! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticisms. Please Review! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	6. Chapter 5: Playing from the Heart

Disclaimer: I wish I own Tennis no Ohjisama but I don't…

**Summary: **Momo have fanboys! They keep on confessing but Momo rejects them all. The reason: He still can't get over his past love. What will happen once the Seigaku ex-Regulars finds out? How will Ryoma react?

**Warning: **The characters may be OOC and there might be OC in this story! Shounen-ai! RyomaxMomo!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait guys! School has finally started which mean I'll update slowly… I'm also busy studying at the moment so its kinda hard updating… but sometimes it's because I'm getting lazy! o Sorry guys!

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, kye-09, X.xMeiko-samax.X, Darth Claire, Emiz, naoki **and **Kaya-chan** for reviewing! Thank you soo much! You guys brighten up my day!!!

A special thanks to **Gwang Fei **for being my beta!

A talent of Momo will be revealed in this fic! Why don't you guys read and find out! By the way, the regulars coach here is different since they are in high school. Although, Tezuka was chosen as their team captain much like in junior high. Their coach looks like Sakura's father from CCS, minus the glasses. Btw, I know on the previous chapters I described Momo's eyes as obsidian but I've just find out from my friend that his eyes are of amethyst. Hope this'll clear things up! Enjoy reading!

**Momoshiro's Past Love**

**Chapter 5: Playing from the Heart**

White day is coming in a few weeks. The Seigaku Music Club and Theatre Club has been assigned to give a performance for the school's female staff and also for the female student body, much like what happened during Valentine's Day, except it was for the male staff and for the male student body. The student council had decided to present gifts for the female staff of the school. Everything is going well until one of the violinists of the music club had an accident that, unfortunately, damage his right arm and was advised to rest it for 2 months.

A girl with bright pink hair tied in pig-tails; wearing the Seigaku High School uniform for female students which consists of a white blouse, a dark green miniskirt, a dark green tie and black shoes. The girl is Takahashi Ruriko, the Vice-president of the Music Club. She's walking beside a guy with short light-blue hair who's wearing the Seigaku High School uniform for male students which consisting of a white shirt, black slacks and black shoes. He is Mitarashi Ray, the President of the Music Club.

"Mitarashi-san, Fujiwara-san damage his right arm and needs to rest it for 2 months, preventing him from attending the performance for white day. But without him, we can't perform. What are we gonna do?" Ruriko said, worry visible on her pretty face.

"I am fully aware of Fujiwara's condition. I also am aware that his absence means the show can't go on. We must find a replacement." Ray said.

"But all members already have parts in the performance. We don't have any available members left to fill in for Fujiwara-san." Ruriko said.

"I know that."

"Then… What about the part of Fujiwara-san? He has a solo part so… the person who should fill in for him must be exceptionally talented. Do you have someone in mind?"

"I was informed by a friend about someone from the Tennis Club who can play the violin. He also said this guy is very talented and is known as one of the greatest not to mention youngest musician in this generation." Ray said.

"Really?! If a student as talented as him is in our school then how come he joined the tennis club and not our club? And how come we never heard of him?" Ruriko asked.

"This person is not only good at music but also at sports. I really don't know his reason for joining the tennis club and it's not of our concern. Although I am disappointed that he didn't join our club… But his skills are yet to be tested. And no one has ever heard of him because he keeps a low profile and he has not yet performed any concerts or recital in Japan. Most of the students here are into tennis anyway so it isn't at all surprising that no one has ever heard of him." Ray said.

"I see… But how did you find out about him?"

"A close friend of his recommended him."

"Ah… Who is he?" Ruriko asked.

"He's from your class, Takahashi."

"Eh?! But there are many guys in my class!" Ruriko whined.

"Hint: He's a regular. Happy-go-lucky and he gets along well with everyone." Ray said.

"A regular? Happy-go-lucky? Gets along with everyone? Most of the guys in my class are happy-go-lucky. Some get along with everyone. The only regular from the tennis club in our class is Momo-chan. Argh!!! This is just too confusing!!! Just please tell me who it is or give me another hint!!!" Ruriko whined.

"You already mentioned his name and you're still asking for a hint!!!" Ray said twitching.

"Awww… come on, Mitarashi-san! Please!!! Just another hint!!!" Ruriko pleaded.

"Sometimes, I ask myself if you're just playing around to test my patience or you're down right stupid. I think it's the latter." Ray said with a sigh.

"Just give me the damn hint!!!" Ruriko said waving her arms in exasperation.

"The only boy in your class who has fanboys." Ray said rubbing his temples.

"Now that's easy! The only guy in my class who has fanboys is Momo-chan!!! Did I guess it right?" Ruriko asked her eyes shining with anticipation.

"Yes, you guess it right. Now will you please shut up and be quiet. Someone might hear you."

"Yes, sir!" Ruriko said giving a poor imitation of a salute.

* * *

The regulars were busy practicing in case a tournament may come up and in every court, there are intense matches. All in all, everyone are doing fine and their performances were great. Their day ended with the coach praising them for practicing with the best of their abilities. Every member went to the club room to change; one by one, they all went their separate ways home except for an amethyst-eyed regular. He was sitting on a chair waiting for his coach. Just then the door opened revealing a man in his 30's, a boy with silver hair and sapphire eyes, a boy with light blue hair and silver eyes, and a girl with bright pink hair and has green eyes.

"Hi, Momo-chan!!!" The girl greeted Momo.

"Ruriko?" Momo asked surprised.

"Hello, Takeshi." Touya greeted coolly.

"Touya?!" Momo said shock written on his face.

"Momo, can you please sit down?" His coach said.

"Hai, Katsuya-sensei." Momo said making himself comfortable on the chair.

"I'm sorry to have called you here when you should already be resting at your home right now." Coach Katsuya said.

"It's quite alright." Momo said.

"Let me introduce them. The boy with light blue hair is Mitarashi Ray. He's the president of the Music Club. And it seems like you already know the other two." Coach Katsuya said, which earned a nod from Momo.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Momoshiro-san." Ray said, offering a hand to Momo.

"Nice to meet you too, Mitarashi-san. Uhm… you can just call me Momo." Momo said politely, shaking Ray's hand.

"I'm sure you're wondering why Katsuya-sensei told you to stay, Momo. The reason for that is because Takahashi and I asked him to." Ray said.

"But why?"

"Takahashi and I are here on behalf of the Music Club. We would like it if you'll participate in the show the music club prepared for white day."

"Eh? Why me? I don't know how to play the violin! Even if I do like music…" Momo said, but his eyes tell a different story.

"Momo-chan! Please don't lie! Mitarashi-san and I know that you're a great violinist! You even play the flute and the piano!" Ruriko said while her hands are on her hips.

"Takahashi is right. You performed recitals and concerts in different countries except for Japan. You keep a low profile and that's why no one knows about your background. Not to mention, you're a bad liar." Ray said.

"H-how did you –"

"I told them."

"T-touya… Why?" Momo asked feeling shock and sad at the same time.

"Because they need someone for the show… and because you've been busy with tennis and school work you haven't had time to play the violin, the flute or the piano. Even if you don't say it, I know you miss playing wonderful music… This is your chance, you know. You'll be at the back so that no one will recognize you." Touya said smiling.

"Touya… You…" was all Momo could say. He's speechless and the sadness he felt was replaced by happiness.

"You have talent. Don't waste it."

"Yes, Touya but… what about tennis practice?" Momo asked looking at Coach Katsuya.

"Don't worry I'll just make up some excuse. I'm sure Tezuka will listen. Just do your thing!" Coach Katsuya said encouragingly.

"Katsuya-sensei's right! Momo-chan should do his thing! Don't worry, no one will know about this but us and the other members of the music club. We'll keep quiet!" Ruriko said.

"What do you say?" Ray asked.

"I'll participate." Momo said smiling.

* * *

It had been a week since the tennis club heard faint music coming from somewhere inside their school. Even now, they're still hearing it… the wonderful music that fills their heart with warmth. Everyone who hears the music were curious as to who was playing it, but no one seem to know who plays the violin and no one tried to find out. Simply, because the violinist doesn't want to be found and is seemingly content just playing wonderful music that eases not only the members of the tennis club but also the school staff and other students. Unknown to them, the one who plays the wonderful music they keep hearing is a boy with black spiky hair and amethyst eyes. He plays every single day to his heart content, not knowing the effect his music has on people who hears him play.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hi there!!!!!! Sorry for not updating sooner! School has finally started and that means updating will be slower… :( But anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this chappie! I'll try to update every week if I had time during the weekends otherwise it might take a long time. Please bear with me!

Sensei - teacher

I hope you guys like the 5th chapter! Tell me what you guys think about this by reviewing! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticisms. Please Review! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	7. Chapter 6: White Day

Disclaimer: I wish I own Tennis no Ohjisama but I don't…

**Summary: **Momo have fanboys! They keep on confessing but Momo rejects them all. The reason: He still can't get over his past love. What will happen once the Seigaku ex-Regulars finds out? How will Ryoma react?

**Warning: **The characters may be OOC and there might be OC in this story! Shounen-ai! RyomaxMomo!

**Author's Note: **Sorry for the long wait guys! I've been busy with school so I have less time in updating!!! I've also been attending a review class to prepare myself for entrance exams in college… so yeah, my life is in hectic mode right now! XoX I'm really sorry!!! I'll try to update sooner!!!

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, kye-09, X.xMeiko-samax.X, Darth Claire, naoki **and **Kaya-chan** for reviewing! Thank you soo much! You guys brighten up my day and makes me artistic!!! XD

A special thanks to **Gwang Fei **for being my beta!

**Momoshiro's Past Love**

**Chapter 6: White Day**

The day of white day came at last. The Theatre Club has performed a play written by their club president. It's about a love story between two childhood friends (both guys) who fell in love with each other but has to part because one of them is leaving for London. The older boy promised to meet the younger one when the time comes and marry him when they're older. Unfortunately, the younger boy has an accident which caused him amnesia. The only memory he has was the ring the older boy gave him as a symbol of their promise. When the older boy found him he was saddened when he found out about the accident. He tries his best to make the younger boy remember. It took a lot of time, effort, devotion and love there were problems but he succeeded and they got married as promise. They lived a happy life full of love.

The school's female staff and also the female student body loved the play. They all believed love between two guys is beautiful. Next is the performance of the Music Club. The song being played was composed by their club president as well. The music shows the feelings being conveyed by the composer. The lyrics speak about the extent of love the character feels towards the person he loved. The song tells about a tragic and unrequited love. But it wasn't the song or the lyrics that awed the audience nor was it the voice of the choir but the solo piece performed by a boy with amethyst eyes. But they clearly didn't see the boy's features for he was at the back.

Everyone longed to know who was playing the solo piece. The only thing they know about the boy was that he might be the one who played the violin in the past few weeks. Everyone was like in a trance and demanded to know the violinist but the music club didn't give out one info about him. The day passed by with everyone longing to know the boy who plays wonderful music while the said boy, enjoys being in the company of his friends.

* * *

The regulars were walking home together and talking about the day's events. At first, they were asking Fuji and Tezuka if they ever gave a girl chocolates, cards or flowers on white day. But then the topic shifted to the music club's performance. 

"What did you guys think about the music club's performance?" Oishi asked as he walks beside his partner.

"It's great, nya!" Eiji said enthusiastically.

"I agree with Eiji. The music was beautiful." Taka said shyly.

"Especially the solo piece. Too bad we didn't meet the violinist. What do you think, Tezuka?" Fuji said his casual smile in place.

"It's good."

"Ah… How about you, Kaidoh, Inui?" Fuji asked.

"Fssshh… It was nice, senpai." Kaidoh said.

"It was an excellent performance but it's strange that the music club refused to tell the violinist's name." Inui said while looking at his notebook.

"It is…" Fuji said.

The whole conversation Momo was quiet. He tried hard not to blush at all the praise his senpais are saying. He really doesn't want to be asked about it since he was the one playing the solo piece. Unfortunately, someone noticed his quiet behavior.

"Is something wrong, Momo?" Oishi asked worriedly.

"Eh? Iie…" Momo said flashing his trademark smile.

"You're awfully quiet today, peach." Kaidoh said.

"Shut up, Mamushi!" Momo said pointing his index finger at Kaidoh.

"Momo, Kaidoh has a point. You've never been this quiet before…" Fuji said stopping on his tracks and looking at Momo.

"Fujiko's right, nya! Momo-chin's too quiet!" Eiji said glomping on Momo.

"Senpai…"

"You weren't with us during the performance." Tezuka said which sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Tezuka's right, Momo. Where were you?" Inui asked looking at Momo. Now all eyes are on him which made him feel uncomfortable.

"Well, I was helping my classmate with something and well… I wasn't able to come to the performance because of it…" Momo said sheepishly. _'I hate lying well it really isn't a lie. I did help a fellow student but I think this can still be considered as telling a lie. I'm sorry guys…'_

"Awwww… That's too bad Momo-chin!" Eiji said hugging Momo tightly.

"Oh my! Momo… Don't worry about it! Fuji brought a recorder and was able to record the part where the solo piece was being played!" Oishi said worried that Momo feels bad.

"That's right, nya! Ne, Fujiko! You'll give Momo-chin a copy, right?" Eiji asked Fuji as he stopped hugging Momo.

"Right. I'll give you a copy. Oh and I'll give you Echizen and Coach Ryuuzaki's copy as well. Please do me a favor and give it to them when you have the time." Fuji said giving Momo a beautiful smile.

"Hai, senpai. Arigatou!" Momo said grateful.

"Fujiko made a copy for Ryuuzaki-sensei and Ochibi 'cause the solo piece was sooo beautiful that we're sure they'll like it, nya!" Eiji said happily.

"I'm sure they'll do, Eiji-senpai!" Momo said grinning at Eiji.

* * *

As soon as Momo got home he went straight to his room. He flopped down on his bed and sighed. He stood up and changed then began to do his homework. It was when he finished his homework did he noticed a package lying on his bed. He curiously looked at it then began to open it. He gasped as he saw what was inside. 

Inside the package was a beautiful bouquet of azaleas and lavender roses. There was a card and he began to read the contents.

_Dear Takeshi,_

_ I received the chocolates you gave me last Valentine's Day. You still haven't change… You're still good at baking treats and I'm sure that you're also good with cooking. Takeshi… I truly do miss you. I miss the others as well. I wish to come back to Japan soon but I'm needed here. I hope you understand. Just send my love and regards to them. It's White Day… I decided to at least get you something. I know you love flowers since Auntie taught you flower arrangement when you were little. Hope you like the flowers and hopefully get the message I wasn't able to tell you before I left. I'll tell you the three words you've been longing to hear personally. Promise me you'll wait. Take care always._

_Love lots,_

_Takumi_

As soon as Momo finished reading the letter a drop of tear fell on the card. He took the bouquet out of the box and carefully lay them down on the bed. He looked at it happily. Tears were still falling but there was a smile on his face even though a sense of longing can be seen in his eyes.

"Oh Takumi… Just a card would have been enough for me… These flowers are beautiful. You always know what to get me. Azaleas which conveys the message 'take care of yourself for me' and lavender roses which tellsa story of love at first sight. These tell me everything… I'll be waiting…"

* * *

**Someplace Elsewhere…**

A boy with red hair with bangs covering a side of his face was looking at a bouquet of lilacs and was holding a picture frame. The emotions in his eyes tells anyone who sees him that he's touched or happy but there's the sad smile on his face that makes them think otherwise.

"Tetsu… You'll always be my first just like I am yours… If only it could have last… Such beautiful flowers… Lilacs which means 'first emotions of love'. I miss what we have… I still love you… I really do… Why did we have to drift apart? Why?"

With that said the boy cried and cried. No one heard him, no one saw his tears and no one knew of the pain he felt except for a bouquet of lilacs that lay on a table, its petals falling on the ground as if it's withering.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Finally finished!!! To tell you guys the truth I love this chappie!!! I was actually crying during the last part… It happened to my friend… It was really sad… she kept crying while the flowers remain untouched. She was a wreck… I still don't know how she's doing though… she left for another country cause of the pain but promise to come back when the mere thought of the guy won't break her down. But anyway, can you guys guess who the boy is? His name wasn't mentioned. His first appearance was on chappie 3! That chappie might just give you guys a clue. Oh and who's Tetsu? It would be a while before they're officially introduced!!! But you guys can take a guess! XD Sorry if its short! 

Oh I hope you guys like the flowers and their meaning!!! I just love them!!!

Senpai – senior

Iie – No

I hope you guys like the 6th chapter! Tell me what you guys think about this by reviewing! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticisms. Please Review! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	8. Chapter 7: Promise Between Two Friends

Disclaimer: I wish I own Tennis no Ohjisama but I don't…

**Summary: **Momo have fanboys! They keep on confessing but Momo rejects them all. The reason: He still can't get over his past love. What will happen once the Seigaku ex-Regulars finds out? How will Ryoma react?

**Warning: **The characters may be OOC and there might be OC in this story! Shounen-ai! RyomaxMomo!

**Author's Note: **Wahhhh!!! I finally updated!!! Sorry for the long, long wait!!!! Projects were due most of the time so I was very busy and still am. Especially, since college entrance tests are coming up. Then there are school exams and more tests! Not to mention review classes and projects. Yeah, I know I'm probably boring you guys. Anyway, just wanted to say sorry for not updating sooner!

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, kye-09, X.xMeiko-samax.X, Darth Claire, naoki **and **Kaya-chan** for reviewing! Here's the next chappie!

A special thanks to **Gwang Fei **for being my beta!

**Momoshiro's Past Love**

**Chapter 7: Promise Between Two Friends**

A boy with long silver hair that reached on the base of his neck and was wearing the Seigaku high school uniform was walking through a deserted hallway. He passed by a window and his sapphire eyes saw the regulars of the tennis club talking and laughing. He stopped to watch them. Particularly, an amethyst eyed boy.

Momoshiro Takeshi… He remembered how he met him… It was through his best friend Takumi. It was on a day Takumi and he promised to meet at their favorite ice cream store.

* * *

**Flashback…**

It was a hot summer day; a boy at the age of 8 with silver hair and sapphire eyes was standing in front of an ice cream store. He was wearing a blue shirt with a dark blue short and rubber shoes. He looked around and spotted a boy running in his direction. The boy has short brown hair and dark-brown eyes. He was wearing a blue shirt, black short and rubber shoes. Behind the boy, he saw another boy. This time was much younger. He has short black spiky hair and bright amethyst eyes. The younger boy was wearing a white shirt with baby blue short and white rubber shoes.

"_Takumi!" _The boy with silver hair called out and waved at the brown haired boy running towards him.

"_Touya! Sorry I'm late." _The brown haired boy now known as Takumi said while regaining his breath.

"_That's fine. Who's the kid?" _Touya asked as he looked at the younger boy behind Takumi.

"_He's my new friend. I met him at the park last spring. Come on, Ta-chan introduce yourself!" _Takumi said while motioning for the boy behind him to step up.

"_Uhm… I uh… I'm Momoshiro Takeshi. It's nice to meet you." _The younger boy now known as Takeshi said shyly.

"_Nice to meet you too. Name's Shimizu Touya. Just call me Touya." _Touya said smiling at the younger boy. Takeshi just blushed and hides behind Takumi.

"_He's just shy. Anyway, let's go inside and order some ice cream!" _Takumi said taking Takeshi's hand in his while Touya just shrugged.

* * *

"_Ta-chan go and save us a seat, we'll order the ice cream." _Takumi said smiling. 

"_Okay." _Takeshi said. Touya watched him walk to a nearby table in a trance while, Takumi was starting to order. Touya was shaken out of his trance when he heard what Takumi ordered.

"_1 chocolate and 2 strawberry please."_

"_Takumi…"_

"_Yeah?" _Takumi looked at Touya.

"_Are you sure the kid likes strawberry?"_

"_Yup! I'm his friend I know the kind of things, and foods, and clothes he likes." _Takumi said as he turned back to get the 2 strawberry ice cream and Touya took the chocolate one.

'_He's so… talkative. As far as I know, he'd never been like this before. The kid must be special. Now what's with the nickname?'_

"_Here you go, Ta-chan!"_

"_Arigatou, Taku-nii." _Takeshi said giving Takumi a cute smile.

'_Whoa! Talk about a cute kid!' _Touya thought smirking while Takumi frowned.

"_Didn't I tell you not to call me that? Call me just by my name. No 'nii'." _Takumi said.

"_I don't see any problem with him calling you that since you __**are**__ older." _Touya said.

"_I suppose… I guess I don't mind." _Takumi said giving Takeshi a smile which the younger boy returned.

"_You can call him whatever you like, Ta-chan." _Touya said licking his ice cream. He stopped when he notice the two looking at him. Takeshi was blushing as he look at him while, Takumi looked as if he wanted to ask something but decided to just keep his mouth shut.

"_What?"_

"_You called him, Ta-chan." _Takumi said as if it was the strangest thing that has ever happened.

"_Yeah… I did. You keep calling him that so I thought that's what people usually call or address him. You don't mind, do you?" _Touya asked Momo. Momo shook his head and Takumi tried to focus on finishing his ice cream.

* * *

"_See you tomorrow, Ta-chan!" _Takumi said waving. Touya did the same and the two boys watched as Takeshi walked away with his guardian. As soon as Takeshi disappeared, the smile on Takumi's face vanished and bangs covered his eyes. 

"_Touya…"_

"_Hmm?"_

"_Do you like __**him**__?" Takumi asked as they began to walk home._

"_Huh? Who's __**him**__?" Touya asked._

"_You know who." Takumi said facing Touya._

"_You mean, Ta-chan?" Touya asked even though he's sure it's Takeshi they're talking about._

"_Yeah… do you –" Takumi was about to repeat his question but was cut off when Touya said…_

"_I like him,"_

"_Oh –"_

"_as a younger brother."_

"_Huh?"_

"_You know… if you're jealous just say so." _Touya said smirking.

"_Oka- Hey! I am not jealous!" _Takumi said.

"_Denial, denial." _Touya taunts.

"_I. Am. Not. Jealous." _Takumi said, gritting his teeth.

"_Riiiggghhhtt. Of course you're not jealous. If you were, you would have thrown an outburst right now since I asked Ta-chan out for a date."_

"_You got that right!" _Takumi said walking away when the last part of what Touya said registered on his mind. Meanwhile, Touya was busy smirking as he counts 1 to 3 in his mind.

'_1, 2, 3…'_

"_**YOU WHAT?!**__"_

'_Bingo!_

"_Touya! You… Don't tell me…" _Takumi was at loss for words.

"_Fine. I won't tell you." _Touya said as he started to walk away.

"_What? Why not?!"_

"_You told me… 'Don't tell me'. So, I'm not telling." _Touya said, shrugging.

"_You know what I mean! Come on, I want to know! Did you really ask him?"_

"_I'll tell you… if you admit you were jealous."_

"_I told you I'm not –"_

"_Then I won't tell you." _Touya smirked as he heard Takumi sigh.

'_Oh… I love doing this.' _Touya thought.

'_Touya would never stop teasing me about this. Demo… for Takeshi…' _Takumi thought.

"_Fine, I was jealous of you. I don't know why so don't ask." _Takumi said glaring at Touya who was giving him an I-know-I-was-right smirk.

"_That's fine with me. To answer your question, no, I didn't ask him. I was just playing with you."_

"_Oh. I see. That's good." _Takumi said, sighing in relief. Then blushed from embarrassment when he saw Touya raising an eyebrow at him.

"_You're that worried. Takumi, I'm sure you'll have a chance with him. Just don't rush the kid."_

"_You really think I have a chance with him?"_

"_Yup! So don't worry too much. Besides, I'm sure he'll stop calling you Taku-nii and start calling you Taku-koi soon." _Touya said, grinning from ear to ear and started running when he saw Takumi blush bright red.

"**TOUYA!!!**"

* * *

The boy now known as Touya let out a chuckle. He remembered so well the things that happened and words said that day. He was sure that he'll never forget about it because 1) he love teasing Takumi and 2) he'll never get tired doing it. He continues to watch the amethyst eyed boy who was now glaring and insulting a guy with a bandanna who hisses a lot. He then remembered a certain promise he made with his best friend, Takumi.

* * *

**Flashback…**

Touya, a boy at the age of 12 with with silver hair and sapphire eyes was walking in the company of his best friend Takumi, who has short dark brown hair and brown eyes. They both stop to sit in a nearby bench. Silence enveloped them but was broken when Touya asked Takumi something.

"_Takumi are you sure about leaving Japan?"_

"_Yes I am."_

"_But what about Takeshi? How about Akira?"_

"_I'll leave him in your care. As for Aki, I already asked Tetsu to take care of him. You know why I'm leaving. It's for the best." _Takumi said, looking up at the blue sky.

"_Everyone will be sad if you leave especially, Takeshi and Akira. I know why you're leaving but don't you think you should at least tell them the reason." _Touya said, facing Takumi.

"_I know you'll all be sad if I leave but I already made a decision. I don't want to hurt them. I can't tell them the reason because I know they'll worry about me. I want them to live their life as they wanted to. Telling them I'm sick will hinder it."_

"_Yes but… Takumi you have to come back. No matter what."_

"_Of course I'll come back. I want to be with Takeshi besides, he's waiting for me. Touya… please promise me something." _Takumi said, taking his eyes away from the sky and facing Touya.

"_What is it?"_

"_Promise me that you'll protect Takeshi. That you'll be there for him in times of his sorrow and pain. Promise me that you'll support him and will be there for him. Promise me that you'll never let anything bad happen to him."_

"_I promise Takumi. Just as long as you come back. But I can't protect him forever. Takeshi's a nice kid. I'm sure a few people would be interested in him. You have to come back to make sure he is still yours." _Touya said, smiling at Takumi.

"_I know. You know, you sound like someone's gonna steal Ta-chan away from me." _Takumi said, raising an eyebrow at Touya.

"_Well you can never be too sure." _Touya said, shrugging.

* * *

Touya look at his watch and walk away from the window. He smiled as he remembered a boy with golden eyes who looks irritated when he kissed Takeshi (Refer to Chapter 4). 

"Well Takumi… I'm keeping my promise but I don't know how long. It seems the person who's gonna steal Takeshi away from you is here. Well, he's younger but that wouldn't stop him. Right now, the kid's in denial of his feelings for Takeshi but soon he'll come to accept it and will pursue him. I wonder how Takeshi will feel about that."

* * *

**Author's Note: **There! It's finished! Again I apologize for not updating sooner! I know you've heard this a thousand times but it's true. I really am very busy these days. Hope you guys like this chappie! This is in Touya's POV. Most of it centers on Touya and Takumi's friendship but there are a few revelations as well. 

The fact that Takumi left because he's sick.

The name of the boy with red hair that appeared in Chap. 3 and 6 was mentioned.

It seems someone like Takeshi but is still in denial. Can you guys guess who? XD

Demo – But

Next chappie: Someone's suspicious of Momo! _He_ thinks there's more to Momo than meets the eye and _he _plans to find out with means of forcing it out on Momo! Now who's this guy? Find out by reading the next chappie! XD

I hope you guys like the 7th chapter! Tell me what you guys think about this by reviewing! I'll accept any comments, suggestions and criticisms. Please Review! Keep reading and reviewing! Thanks!


	9. Chapter 8: Busted!

Disclaimer: I wish I own Tennis no Ohjisama but I don't…

**Summary: **Momo have fanboys! They keep on confessing but Momo rejects them all. The reason: He still can't get over his past love. What will happen once the Seigaku ex-Regulars finds out? How will Ryoma react?

**Warning: **The characters may be OOC and there might be OC in this story! Shounen-ai! RyomaxMomo!

**Author's Note: **Wahhhh!!! I finally had time to update but there was a problem with the internet so I couldn't! Talk about bad luck! Anyway, at least I updated! Sorry for the long wait! Really, really, _really _sorry!

Just wanted to thank **Gwang Fei, kye-09, X.xMeiko-samax.X, Zozwen, naoki **and **Kaya-chan** for reviewing! Here's the next chappie!

A special thanks to **Gwang Fei **for being my beta!

**Momoshiro's Past Love**

**Chapter 8: Busted!**

Momoshiro Takeshi was walking happily to school. He had a good feeling about today. I mean what can possibly go wrong one sunny school day? Nothing. **WRONG! **There are a lot of bad things that can happen on a day like this. Especially, since someone plans on finding out who Momo really is. Things might be perfect this time but soon… I don't really know. Let's just find out.

* * *

Momo was happily humming to himself as he walks along the corridor. The day turned out to be one of the greatest days of his life. Good luck seems to follow him wherever he goes. 1) He got the highest score in the recent Math Test. Not like that's a surprise. He is after all a gifted student. He's just hiding his real talents. 2) The girls from his class gave him his favorite chocolates for who knows what reason. 3) Mamushi and him didn't even have one single fight. 4) The guys were all kind to him. Well, they always are. And 5) He'll be having dinner with his parents which rarely happens since they're very busy with work.

"Strange how good luck seems to follow me today. Kami-sama sure is kind to me. Nothing can possibly go wrong." Momo said happily. Too bad he didn't see the eyes that followed him as he rounded a corner and disappeared.

* * *

It was finally time for practice. Too bad Momo wasn't informed that it was cancelled due to a staff and student council meeting. It's strange that for some reason they occurred at the same day. Momo was already in the dressing room, changing into his tennis uniform.

"Ara… Why isn't anyone here? Could it be possible I'm late?! But it's still early! I made sure to not be late this time! Unless… unless I wasn't informed?! Not again! Mou…" Momo said to himself as he frantically change into his tennis uniform. After changing, he ran to the tennis court. As he arrived, he noticed that it was deserted.

"Huh? No one's here. But no one's in the changing room either… so what does that mean?" Momo said, looking confused.

"You're early." A voice spoke from behind Momo.

"Oh… Oh! So that's why no one's here yet! I really thought I was late. I'm glad I'm not." Momo said, grinning sheepishly and chuckling to himself. That's when his mind finally processed the fact that someone was behind him. He turned around and saw none other than Fuji.

"Fuji-senpai! You scared me! You shouldn't really appear out of nowhere." Momo said good-naturedly.

"Saa… Sorry about that. It's just surprising that… you're here early." Fuji said.

"Yup! I'm really surprise that I'm early but… shouldn't buchou be here already…?" Momo said, scratching his head in confusion.

"Today's the student council meeting."

"Oh… That would explain why Tezuka-buchou isn't here yet. But… what about Coach Katsuya?" Momo asked.

"Today's also the staff meeting."

"Huh? Then… who will supervise us?"

"No one. The practice was cancelled." Fuji said with a smile.

"EH!!!! I wasn't informed again!" Momo shouted, clutching his head in frustration.

"Oishi was supposed to inform you but I told him I'll inform you instead. I'm sorry I couldn't inform you earlier but there is something I would like to know." Fuji said his sapphire eyes visible.

"Ah… what could that be?" Momo asked sensing something foreboding.

"It's just a simple yes or no question."

'_Okay… Just a simple yes or no question. If it's going to be this simple then why do I feel like I would start running for my life once Fuji-senpai asks me a question?'_

"What is it then?" Momo asked, fidgeting.

"Are you from a rich family, Momo?" Fuji asked, his eyes having a certain kind of spark within them.

"W-wha?" _'OMG! How did he know that? Why is he asking me that? What should I do?' _

"Just answer yes or no."

'_Nani?! Can he read minds?!'_

"Erm… what if I don't want to answer that question?" Momo asked.

"I have my ways to force you."

Momo gulped and inwardly began panicking.

"Fuji-senpai… what makes you think I'm from a rich family? I'm just a normal boy with a normal life." Momo said trying to convince Fuji.

"You're pretty popular - "

"But you're much more popular senpai!" Momo said to cut him off but Fuji continued nonetheless.

" - especially with the male population."

"Eh?"

"Hmm… How about this then… _I think I've fallen in love with you!_ Does that ring a bell?"

"I-in lo-love! B-but only Wataru confessed to me!" Momo accidentally blurted out. When he realized what he did, he quickly put his hands on his mouth, eyes wide.

"So I'm guessing I'm right." Fuji said, flashing his brightest smile.

"But how?!" Momo asked, disbelief written on his face.

"I was there when Wataru confessed to you."

"You were?"

* * *

**Flashback…**

"_Momo I…" Wataru said trailing off and looking at the ground._

"_Hmm…" Momo said waiting for whatever it is he's gonna say._

"_Momo… I… I really really like you!" _

"_Hm… I know!" Momo said._

"_You do?" Wataru asked hope in his heart._

"_Yeah… I mean we wouldn't be good friends if I didn't like you!" Momo said smiling._

_Wataru sweatdropped. "You don't get it, do you?" Momo look at him confused. Wataru sighed and said… _

"_That's not what I meant… I mean… I think I've fallen in love with you!"_

_Momo's eyes widened. He was taken aback by the confession. He sadly looks at Wataru and said…_

"_I'm sorry but… I don't feel the same way. I… I'm in love with someone else."_

"_Ah… I see… Are you two together?"_

"_Uhm… Yeah, we are. I'm really sorry."_

_Wataru shook his head and smiled at him. "I understand. No need to be sorry but… Hey, we can still be friends, right?"_

_Momo smiled and nodded enthusiastically._

_Wataru looked at his watch and said "It's already time for your tennis practice. You should hurry or you'll be late."_

"_Right. Wataru… you're a great guy. I'm sure you'll find that someone special someday." Momo said reassuringly before running off to the direction of the tennis club dressing room._

_Wataru then began his way back to the classroom. Both of them not seeing the figure standing in the shadows._

**End of Flashback…

* * *

**

I just passed by when I saw the two of you and couldn't help but overhear the conversation." Fuji said chuckling.

'_Riiight. I bet you purposely listened to us.' _Momo thought, sweatdropping.

"So, are you going to tell me or not?"

"What choice do I have? But…"

"Don't worry. It's just between the two of us. Not even Inui will know." Fuji said reassuringly.

"Okay. I'll tell you everything." Momo said smiling at Fuji.

'_I was afraid to tell anyone but… maybe I needed to tell at least one person about who I really am. It sure makes me feel relieved that Fuji-senpai will know. I'm sure I can trust him'

* * *

_

**Author's Note: **Hello everybody! I'm back! After months of not updating! It's kinda saddening that this chappie's short but I still have 1 day of school left so I'm still busy but I will update especially since Christmas vacation is coming up! Yey! XD Sorry for not updating sooner!


End file.
